


Negligent Discharge

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June Batch 2020 [7]
Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: gunfucking, urethra play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Despite the years that have gone by, Yoko's still got a bit of a soft spot for her old rifle...
Series: June Batch 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Negligent Discharge

**Author's Note:**

> For TouhouTrash.

“Another day, another bunch of kids that’re rowdier than I can handle..”

Yomako, or rather Yoko Littner, was tired after another long day of teaching the young kids in the middle of nowhere, as she had practically exiled herself after everything that had happened with the Beastmen. She didn’t want a part in any of the other stuff that came after that, wanting to just enjoy peace as it was.

But at the same time, there were a few downsides to doing this. She didn’t have nearly the amount of thrills that excited her heart any longer. She was really stuck doing nothing more than teach, teach and teach away. Sure, she loved that the kids were showing progress and no doubt would grow up to be bright-eyed young men and women like her allies had been during the war, but that didn’t really satiate the burning need inside her body.

Nor did it satiate the massive bulge she kept hidden in her stocking all day. In fact, that sweaty thing was always stinking up the room to the point where the kids were starting to make fun of her for it. She couldn’t help it, she was a very hung futanari who had to get her cock milked every few weeks, otherwise she’d get pent up and filled to the brim with cum like this. That’s why she ended up getting teased, since there weren’t anybody around here that she could fuck without getting into trouble…

“Haaaah…” The redheaded teacher sighed as she put a hand on her chubby belly, letting it sag down below her sweater as she went into her bedroom. Thankfully, she was going to have a few days to herself after what she had gone through today, since it was about to be Summer Vacation for a lot of the youths. At most she’d have to come by and homeschool one of the troublesome kids, but she could worry about that when the time came. Now? Now was her time to relax.

Yoko rubbed her hands together, causing the rest of her chubby body to bounce all over the place as she dug through her closet. She had something in mind to celebrate, and she needed the right ingredients for the job. In fact, the more she thought about how fun this next bit would be, the more the cock within her stocking started throbbing. It ached for release, prompting her to slowly run a hand along the side of it. 

“Sssssh… Don’t worry, we’re almost ready to make you blow. Just hold on a little more, okay? It’ll be fine…” She talked down to her own cock like it was one of her kids, before she finally found what she was looking for within the closet…

There it was. Her old clothes. Or, well, what she would’ve called clothes if she could still fit into them. She couldn’t believe she ever wore panties that small, a skirt that tiny or a bra that barely covered up one of her areola at this point. Was she always that small, or did she just end up pigging out over the years? She couldn’t help herself in that department, the families that hung around near her School always overindulged her for everything she had done for them, which was why she had gotten this heavy in the first place…

“Good grief, imagine what Simon or Nia would say if they saw me like this!” Yoko chimed to herself as she slowly stripped her clothes off, letting them fall to the ground into a disorganized pile before she slowly tried to fit on her other clothes. It was an incredibly tight fit, where she had to suck in as much air as she could to properly fit that skirt on. The panties were like a thong at this point, flossing their way up against her holes and grinding against her rod, while her bra barely managed to cover up her fat nipple. Still, she managed to get it all on, and that was an accomplishment of its own.

She took a little moment to stretch, feeling the strings dig into her body and make her moan in the process, before walking over to the full-length mirror and admiring her chubby body. Her fat breasts that looked bigger than her head, the belly that sagged yet looked bigger than a woman who was at the end of her pregnancy’s term, and her thighs that looked like they could crush a watermelon just by sitting on it. She really had grown over these last few years, and she couldn’t imagine herself fighting in a war ever again. But if she ever did want to do something like that, she had kept something hidden for just such an occasion…

“Let’s give this old thing a spin, why don’t we?” The aged teacher chimed to herself as she reached underneath her bed, pulling out a thing she hadn’t bothered using in ages. Her old rifle, which was something else that she had outgrown at this point. It was barely the size of her cock at this point, when it was erect anyway, and she doubted if it really worked as well as it once did.

Yet, the more she stared at it, the more she began to drool. Memories of lonely nights where she had nobody else but it flooded her mind, and she started pushing the tip of the gun up against her crotch, grinding and humping her pussy into it. “Oh how I’ve missed you, big fella…” The redheaded teacher gasped and bit into her lip, feeling the old memories of fucking her rifle senseless filling her mind.

When she wasn’t busy using it to masturbate, the younger Yoko had stuck her cock straight into it and used it as a portable onahole. Something to get her rocks off, and she always made sure to clean up the barrel after shooting her goo inside it. But every time, without fail, she’d end up fucking it again the night after. It was only after meeting the others that she finally calmed down and had to put it away, and now that she finally had a chance to play around with it again, all those good times were filling her mind and reminding her how much of a gunfucker she really was at heart…

There was just one thing that she could do with it at this point. She couldn’t fuck it, it was far too small for that. Instead, another idea started brewing inside her head. What if she grabbed it and shoved it up her cock? Now that her rod was the bigger of the two, didn’t it make sense to repay it for all those good times back in the day? 

She braced herself as she sat down on the bed, lifting the butt of the rifle up as high as she could before tipping it over and aligning the tip of the barrel with her cock. She just needed to tip it over a little more, and it’d slide right in. But at the same time, the sensitive nature of her cockhead meant that her arms were wobbling and her breath was growing more erratic thanks to her arousal heightening.

Yoko eventually couldn’t take it, the sudden shift from her arms causing the rifle to be pushed forward and sink straight into her cock like it had been stabbed through her urethra. She let out a powerful moan as the cum started bubbling up and around it, with most of that thing sticking so far inside that the only parts that were still sticking out were the trigger and the stock, ready to be aimed and fired straight into the balls below.

In her pleasure-riddled haze, with a phallic thing like that piercing down through her cock, was it any wonder that she’d dare pull the trigger? She didn’t even think about if it was filled with ammo or not, she just reached forward and yanked her thumb on the trigger to fire a shot…

BANG

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue burst from her mouth, the elongated thing drooling its way down onto her chubby tummy as the energy from the rifle’s shot bounced around in her balls, violently churning everything around in there like a localized hurricane was being whipped up in her testicles…

And yet, despite all of that pleasure being enough to knock out a man for at least a few weeks… she wasn’t done. She needed more. She jammed her fingers on the trigger repeatedly, not caring about the consequences!

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG CLICK

The shots bounced around in her balls, knocking them around from the inside and causing all of her senses to be sent into overdrive. Her screams filled her room as she was on the verge of cumming from the strangest yet most wonderful stimuli she had ever felt before. It was so good that she humped her hips forward, nothing left on her mind except cumming. She wanted to cum, she wanted to cum and shoot out all of the goo that her gun had tossed around!

It didn’t take long before the stimulus became too much, and her rifle of a cock fired off its own shots. Six of them in a row, all of them forcing the rifle out with the repeated pressure as it fell onto the bed, covered in her cum as her cock was temporarily transformed into a fountain that spewed out an enormous load. The entire floor was quickly covered in a small pond of that sticky gunk, all while she fell onto her back and had to recover from the mind-blowing orgasm…

Only one thought remained inside her mind as she let the afterglow overwhelm her, and her body instinctively hugged that rifle closer to her body. Her beloved rifle, the thing she loved above anything else. The thing that had rekindled her life and given her a release like nothing else ever had...

She’d have to do this again tomorrow, and truly show how much she loved it...


End file.
